Jasmine's Happy Birthday
by UncleSmegma
Summary: Jasmine tells the story of how mysterious stranger takes her out for the best birthday ever. Reposted from my Pastebin.


Um, Hello, my name is Jasmine. I'm the Gym Leader of Olivine City. Uh, I think you already knew that. Did you know that I use the Steel Type as well? Oh, um, I guess you did. Although, I guess that these are things I'm known for. Do you know my, uhm, birthday? I guess you don't, but it's okay, I can tell you all about it. Well, if you want to that is. I'm not going to make you sit here and listen to me talk all day about myself. I'll understand if you have, um, more important things to do. However, uh, I would appreciate it if you would. Please. I'll try my best to tell the story to the best of my, um, ability.

Um, I guess I should start a few days beforehand. I think it was a Monday. I met the strangest man I had ever had the, um, pleasure of meeting before. He wore a nice black suit with a red tie, but had face that to this day I can not quite remember. We were at the Pokémart, each of us looking for Pokémon food. I ran into him, quite literally, in front of a display of food. Our carts had collided while each of us were preoccupied with our shopping. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." He said, not worried at all.

"I, um, guess I wasn't paying attention, and I uh-" I went on, trying to justify slip of the mind to him.

"No, really, it's alright." He insisted. "See, we're both not hurt." Then, he thought for a moment. "Hey, you're Jasmine!"

I looked down, embarrassed that he now recognized me. "Um, yes."

"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you!" He held out a hand and I tentatively took it. His grip was firm, slightly calloused from hard work but not to the degree that they were dry and cracked. He most likely took care of hands as well as his body. Which, might I add, was surprisingly fit. He filled that suit in all the ways I could imagine a man should. If only I could remember his face. "What are you doing later, you know, besides battling at the gym?" He asked.

"What do you, um, mean?" Did he want to have a battle? Or did he want something else?

"I was thinking maybe we go out to dinner or something of the sort." He said, a little embarrassed. "If you're not busy. I'd understand if you are, being a Gym Leader is hard work and-"

"Of course!" I blurted. What? Why would I say that? I don't know this man, he could be a rapist or a murderer or a rapist murderer! My face flushed even redder than it was.

He was a little surprised. "Great! How does the restaurant by the Lighthouse sound?"

"I love it!" I didn't like that place one bit. I got food poisoning from there once and couldn't open the Gym back up for a few days. I was speaking on Autopilot now, almost like it wasn't me talking. "It's my, um, birthday in a couple days." Why did I keep digging myself deeper?

"Friday?" He asked and I nodded in agreement. "Well I'll be sure to bring you a gift then. I'll see you there!" He grabbed a huge bag of Pokémon food that had to weigh as much as I did, and put it in his cart and wheeled away. All I could think about for the next few moments was the sight of his muscles rippling under that suit, how he squared down and lifted it with ease. I couldn't help but imagine him picking me up with no issue as well, maybe hefting me and the bag in separate arms. That was when a young kid pushing a cart at high speed rammed right into my backside and knocked me out of my fantasy.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Was I in your way?" I apologized.

"Yeah lady." The kid said, pushing the cart around me, with his Rattata strapped inside, and sped off to bump into other people. Some kids these days.

Suddenly, I realized I couldn't remember the mans name. Did he even say it? Heck, I couldn't even recall seeing his face at all either. Maybe if I didn't have so much trouble making eye contact, it was his fault for having other parts worth looking at. What was his name? For some reason the word "Anonymous" comes to mind. But that can't be it, who names their child Anonymous? Anon maybe but that's ridiculous. I'd have to make a point of asking him on Friday.

Later that night, I found myself sitting around the Olivine Pokémon Gym with Steelix, having just closed for the night. She was tuckered out and ready for dinner and some rest. I couldn't blame her, there were a lot of trainers coming through that day. We were both tired from all the battling. One of these days, I should make my way to Lavaridge town for their hot springs.

"So Steelix," I said, kicking off my sandals. Sometimes, the only person I could really talk to was my closest of friends. "I made some plans for my birthday!" She seemed interested in seeing what I had to say. "A boy asked me out to dinner and I said yes." She gave out a roar of approval. "Yes, I know, it's wonderful! I just wish we were going somewhere more interesting." Steelix grunted disapprovingly. "Yes, the sunset is nice, but it's the place I got sick!" Steelix huffed at me. "Hey, if I get sick again-" Steelox laughed, clearly teasing me now. "Don't mean now, or I'll have Magnezone lead the team from now on." Steelix looked hurt and pretended like she was about to cry. Despite being many times my frail size, she was just a big baby on the inside. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Huh? Um, what was that? Could you say it again, I didn't hear you. What did I think of the man? I mean, he was, uh, handsome to say the least. I mean, I think he is. I still don't remember his face or his name, so I don't know. What do you mean that's not what you asked? Could you explain a bit- oh. OH. Oh dear. Uh, um, isn't that a little, er, personal, um, don't you think? Uh, maybe I should get back to the, um, story. If you don't, um, mind.

That Friday was, as I, um, mentioned, my birthday. So of course, I had taken the day off. I deserved it after all, running a Pokémon Gym day after day can get draining on the body and soul. I tried my best to keep my mind off of the plans I agreed to later tonight, and just tried to enjoy my day. However, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. No matter what, both him and the dinner date kept popping into mind. I never really had time for going out much as a Gym Leader, and before then I was always too nervous for dating. Yet here I am, on my way to a romantic dinner date at a restaurant I didn't even like.

When I arrived, he was just sitting down at a table overlooking the sun setting over the ocean. I had to admit, he certainly knew how to pick the ambiance. The clouds were painted with gorgeous pinks, reds, and oranges, streaking across the sky in a way that words just fail to capture. I was truly awestruck. "It's beautiful." I muttered, barely able to sit being so distracted by the sight. Maybe it was because of why I was here, or maybe I just never noticed it before, but the sunset was the most gorgeous thing that I had ever seen.

"I don't know," he said, admiring my sleeveless white sundress, "I think you could give it a run for its money." I blushed, but I didn't look away this time. Instead, I looked at his face, bathed in the light of the setting sun. I couldn't focus on one particular feature of his face, it was all just so eye catching. He was still in a suit, although this one appeared to be a little nicer and more expensive. "Honestly, I was thinking we sit for a while and enjoy the ambiance, then maybe I take you somewhere with much better food and less Wingull hanging around."

On cue, a Wingull flew up to a railing and was chased off by a Persian. "What were you, um, thinking?" I asked.

"I've been told I'm a hell of a cook." He boasted. Was he really suggesting I go home with him? Was he insane?

"Then I'd, um, love to see!" Was I insane too? What did that even mean?

"Excellent!" He said. "I got all sorts of food for any meal you might enjoy! It's your birthday after all."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." I said, "a simple ramen would be quite alright."

"Are you sure, I make a mean filet. And my seafood is so good Sharpedo line up at my door for a meal."

"Oh I'm sure that you're a, um, great chef." I said. "But I'd hate to make you do all sorts of work for, um, me." I had to change the subject. "So, uh, where did you learn to, um, cook?"

"I'm a jack of all trades." He explained. "I'm a chef, a mechanic, I can ride a Ponyta like you couldn't believe, I know my way around politics and history, but my real passion is comedy. While all my jokes may not be the best, as long as someone finds them funny, I'm more than happy." He took a minute to sip some water. It was almost majestic how he spoke and moved to mundane tasks. "It must he hard being a Gym Leader, tell me about that."

We talked for a few hours, completely engrossed sharing bits of ourselves and learning about the other. Although he had a good understanding of many things even I couldn't possibly hope to understand, it definitely seemed like he just wanted to have fun. He was a great trainer too, but made the mistake of asking me about the Steel Type. I led the conversation for sometime, with him just watching me with dreamy eyes, just happy to hear me talk while still listening to ask questions and make comments. "Would you like to meet Steelix?" I asked, caught up in the moment.

"Oh I'd love to meet her up close!" He said. "We should get out of here soon anyway, before they kick us out for not buying anything."

Wait a minute, did I just invite this man to my home? What in the world was I thinking! I can't do that! I had to disengage that action immediately! "What about, um, dinner?" Smooth. From my home to his. I was certainly going to end up dead tonight.

"Oh of course, I almost forgot, I guess you had me a little distracted." He actually seemed a little embarrassed to have forgotten. "Let's head back to my place, if you want, and I can make you a wonderful birthday meal!"

"I'd love to!" At this point, I stopped trying to resist. He did seem to have nothing but good intentions. After all, he took me to a restaurant for the sole purpose of watching the sun set. It was a nice surprise and I'm sure whatever he has planned for dinner would be just as good. However I just couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Maybe I was paranoid, it wouldn't be a surprise for me, but the fact that I don't know who he is just put me off.

We walked back to his home in the guiding light of the street lamps, our trek being short and quick. I still had that vision of the sunset stuck in my mind, the way it look burned into my eyes in a way I'll never forget and hopefully never will. I could only hope that the rest of the night went so smoothly. His home itself was quite nice, but just like him, it was hard to focus on a single defining feature without being distracted by another one. There were so many aspects of it that had me fascinated. I had lived in Olivine for a very long time and I had never seen this building before. What was going on? "Might I, um, ask a question?"

"Of course!" He said, walking me to what I think I remember was a kitchen/dining room.

"Why can't I, um." Wait, what was I doing? This man had shown no clear ill intent for me all night, and here I was trying to ruin it! I'm a big girl, I can handle my own if he tries anything. "Uh, I sure am tired." Smooth Jasmine.

"After dinner maybe we can watch some television then." He suggested. I nodded in agreement, I liked that idea. I was, actually tired. I missed my mid day nap, something that usually keeps me nice and refreshed in case something happens and I find myself up all night. Wait, he wouldn't suggest that unless he wanted to- "Do you want anything to drink?"

I couldn't help but feel as though he was putting me on the spot with that question. Was he trying to get me drunk, so he could take advantage of me, or did he want to see if I was turning down alcohol because I wasn't comfortable. Then again, it's my birthday, why should I care if I had a glass of wine or two? "Do you have any, um, wine?" I squeaked out the last word. I hope that didn't come across as too lame to him.

He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses, one for each of us. We took sip, quick to preface our night with drinking on an empty stomach. At this moment I realized I was so nervous that I wasn't even hungry. Oh no, he was going to make a nice meal and I would have to turn it down because I wasn't hungry, I needed to back out fast, I didn't want to make him upset. "I'm actually not, um, very hungry, maybe we could go watch, um, television now? If that's okay." While not the best strategy, it was the best from keeping from hurting his feelings. So far he had done so much to make me feel comfortable and I'd hate to make him feel like he wasn't doing a good enough job.

We needed up watching television in what I think was the living room, he was apparently very into movies and knew some of the best movies and shows to watch. We were on the couch for I don't know how long, just drinking wine and watching movies. It was, um, nice. I'm proud to say that we were getting closer and closer to each other with every minute, physically I mean. Eventually, my head rest on his shoulder, an arm around him as he had around me. I had my one free hand resting absentmindedly on his leg, unaware it was there until he shifted his body. However, I didn't pull my hand away and hand moved further up his leg. I'm sure if I noticed he did as well, I didn't mind if he did it on purpose.

I felt his hand clutch at my shoulder as I slowly inched my hand upwards towards his groin. I kept my eyes glued on the tv screen, as did he. However, as I reached my target, I just had to look down at the bulge I had in my hand. Realizing I'd need two hands, I quickly repositioned so I undo his belt with both hands while I was on my knees on the couch. I felt like I was going to slip in between the cushions, but that was not a concern at the moment. As I worked at his pants to unleash whatever he had inside, he used one hand to pull my dress halfway up my body and the other hand went to pull back the hair I didn't have in a ponytail. It was a lot of hair and it made it hard to see, and I very much wanted to see what I was working with.

The light from the television gave his skin an almost green hue to it as I pulled out the throbbing erection that I had given him. I took it in my hands as he began to move his hands over my backside and over my panties. His fingers began prodding at me as I began to stroke him. As we went, I began to wonder how I wanted this to go. I could give him oral, but then he'd finish and possibly call it a night. The fingering was nice but at this point I wanted more. I wasn't going to settle for anything less than what I wanted. I let go of his erection and removed my wet panties. He took it as invitation to try to plunge his fingers into me. But as much as I wanted him to keep going, I knew what I had to do. I went for the mount. "Wow, that's not what I expected from you." He said as I clambered up onto his lap.

"Would you prefer I didn't?" I teased, stroking his cock as it sat between me and him.

"I didn't say I had a problem." And then he leaned forward and kissed me. It was a quick peck, but I pulled him back into a long passionate kiss. He didn't pull away, but stayed with me, and even began to protest as I stopped the kiss to position myself above the end of his member. I couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into me to get to this point, but realized that I'd rather him in me instead. And that's exactly what I did. The insertion process was slow, I was not accustomed to a man of his size, but our hips were fully connected after what felt like hours. It wasn't even a minute. The fact that I was still wearing my dress made it difficult to judge what I was doing, but I didn't really care to take it off. At this moment I realized just how unprepared I was to be on top. I was nervous I'd screw up, and he wouldn't be comfortable. I froze, unable to figure out what to do.

That's when he took the initiative and grabbed my butt to slowly lift me up, then pull me back down. No words, just the sounds we were making. Well, the sounds that I was making, he was a very silent lover. A few more cycles of that motion and I took control back. I was moving my own hips, sliding him in and out of me. I wasn't too afraid of him falling out, it definitely felt like I had a tight grip around his penis. He had moved one of his hands off of my butt to feel me up, not finding much. My breasts were a little too small for what I thought a man like him would enjoy, but he still groped me all the same. Maybe it was to make me feel better about myself, or maybe it was because he genuinely enjoyed me, I don't know.

What I did know, however, was that I was particularly enjoying myself. The sounds of my backside slapping against his lap echoed through the room, although as loudly as the sounds of my pleasure. I had a tight grip on his shoulders for leverage, but I soon felt him trying to push me off. "Jasmine, I think I'm going to-" I wasn't paying attention to the words he was saying. I was too caught up in the moment to hear him. He grabbed at my butt to try and control me but I was enjoying myself too much that it only turned me on more. He realized it was pointless to fight and began thrusting his hips up to match my pace. He groaned and squeezed my butt as I felt him finish inside of me. Once I realized what was happening I stopped my motions, but he thrusted as he came, continuing the ecstasy.

Once he was done we took a minute to look at each other. All we could hear was the television in the background and our own heavy breathing. I could feel him beginning to grow soft, some of the load of semen he dispensed slowly working its way out. But I didn't mind that. I was just so caught up in the moment, I couldn't help but laugh. Holding him close, we lay on the couch, intertwined with each other. I fell asleep there, happy that he went out of his way to make this birthday unforgettable.

Um, what? What do you mean? That's the whole, um, story. I woke up in my bed the next morning. Drugged? No, I don't think he would, um, do that. He was a nice guy, that's why. I had all of my, uh, clothes. I never could find his home again. I never did see him again either. What do you mean I was imagining it? I can guarantee I didn't imagine it. No, I'm not, um, pregnant. But I know I didn't, um, make it up either. Hey, don't be jealous because I, um, had a very good night and you didn't. It was my birthday, let me enjoy it.


End file.
